


Giving in to the Shadows

by Orcusnox (Cat9894)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to the Shadows

    The night is cool. The moon is hidden behind clouds as dark as shadows, and in the darkness two figures move. Sharp outlines and jagged, aborted movements cannot deny the beauty and grace the two command, moving closer together as the clouds cover the face of the moon.

    “I knew you would come back,” the taller figure says in a voice like bitter chocolate. Bright yellow eyes blink in the darkness, and for a moment a shaft of moonlight brings his face into sharp relief. Shadows live beneath his skin, swirling and twisting, turning him a dull grey. He smiles, and his teeth are sharp like shards of glass, cruel and jagged.

    The second, shorter figure says nothing, and Pitch Black, King of Nightmares and Ruler of Shadows, takes another step forward. “Let me guess,” he drawls, his sharp features twisting into a mocking expression. “You _missed_ me.”

    Another stray beam of moonlight hits the second figure, and the light seems almost seems to be pleading. _Don’t go, don’t do this again_ dances on the wind, whispered into deaf ears. The smaller figure looks up, innocent blue eyes meeting yellow orbs. His feet are not on the ground – he balances on the wooden staff usually held in his hands. The shock of white hair flutters gently in the breeze, and the Nightmare King’s smile only grows wider.

    He holds out a hand, looking expectant. “Come now, Jack,” he says. “Let’s have a little _fun_.”

    Jack Frost stares at him for a moment longer before dropping to the ground and taking the offered hand. “Who am I to turn down some fun?” he asks, but Pitch doesn’t miss the defeated note in his voice. Doesn’t miss the reluctant step forward, the hopeless look shot over his shoulder to the moon who no longer hides. Pitch sees all this, and he feels triumph.

    Jack Frost is _his_ , now, and the Man in the Moon cannot steal him again.

    “Certainly not you, Jack. My little Guardian of Fun.” Possessive hands tug at white hair, and with one last, triumphant look at the moon, Pitch drags Jack into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something really quick I wrote and had to share with you guys. I ship these two so hard and I love reading their fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Inspired by LivingWorkInProgress's "I Knew You Would Come - BlackIce" on DA


End file.
